


It's A Date

by insufferableknowitall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferableknowitall/pseuds/insufferableknowitall
Summary: Quick fluffy one-shot, post-battle, as Ron and Hermione are preparing to leave to find Hermione's parents in Australia.Based on the following prompt quote: "I just realized something! I never asked you out!"





	It's A Date

It was the middle of summer, nearly two months had passed since the war. Day by day, life had been seeping into The Burrow, though it still remained quiet, much quieter than years before. It was late in the night, and sleep had taken most of the members within the house. From the very top floor, two voices floated down, whispers in the night. 

“Harry’ll be okay here, by himself, right?” Hermione sat on the floor, neatly folding clothes and placing them into her small, beaded back - one she hadn’t touched in over a month. 

“Think he’ll manage,” Ron replied with a grin, as he tossed a pair of socks into the opening of the bag. “B’sides,” he added, “We’ll only be gone for a day or two. Might not even notice we’re gone, he spends all his time taking those bloody-long brooding walks, or y’know, snogging my sister.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron’s comment, then a small frown appeared on her face as she bit her lip. 

“What is it?”

“It...it might not take a couple of days. What if...what if we can’t find them?” She glanced up at Ron, the worry showing clearly on her face. 

“We will,” he reassured, “We’ve been through hell and back the last year. We can handle this.”

She gave him a soft smile. “You’re right.”

“Two of my favorite words.”

That earned him a pair of socks thrown into his face, which he promptly tossed back at her in return. 

It had been decided weeks ago. The first month after returning to The Burrow was a blur - it was slow, and painful, and filled with nightmares. It wasn’t until June that the realization it was all over hit them, and Hermione told Ron, late one night, that she wanted to find her parents. 

“When do we leave?” he’d asked her. 

“We?” her cheeks grew warm, because even though they’d been snogging each other’s faces off for the past month, he still managed to make her blush.  
“I mean, yeah. If you want me to go with you. I don’t want you to go alone. Not that I don’t think you’re capable, y’know. But with the nightmares, and - “

He never did finish that sentence, because she stopped him with a kiss and then, much later, they began to work out a plan. 

Harry had, quite adamantly, declined to accompany them. He hadn’t left the grounds of The Burrow without his invisibility cloak for quite some time - he’d been growing a beard, as well, and stated that he wouldn’t make a public appearance until he became completely unrecognizable. “At this rate, he’s not making an appearance until he resembles Hagrid,” Ron had muttered to Hermione. 

Though they felt bad about leaving Harry behind (the three hadn’t been separated in nearly a year, aside from the few painful months of Ron’s disappearance), both were secretly glad for the time alone. There was only so much they could do together in a house that seemed to always be occupied by at least ten different people. 

“We’ll find your parents,” Ron reassured her, moving from his spot on the bed to sit beside her, “And then we can make a trip out of it. It’ll be fun, yeah? Like a holiday? Though it’s cold in Australia right now, right? ‘Cause they’re opposites.”

“Not nearly as cold as all those months in the tent.”

“We’ll just have to wear jumpers to the beach.”

“I haven’t been to a beach in ages.”

“It’s a date, then.”

Hermione shook her head and smiled, continuing to fold jumpers and place them into her beaded bag. Ron leaned his head against her shoulder, and they sat like that for a few minutes, until suddenly, Ron jumped up.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, the instinctive panic raising in her voice. 

“A date!” Ron repeated, and Hermione’s look of anxiety turned to bewilderment. 

“What?”

“I just realized,” Ron continued, “We’ve been together - I mean, like, really together - for a couple months. And I never asked you on a date!”

Ron’s expression was one of complete astonishment, as if genuinely disappointed in himself, and Hermione could help but giggle.  
“Technically, I asked you on a date. Sixth year.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Does too. I thought I was being clear.” 

Ron grimaced at the memory of the events that unfolded shortly after she had asked him to Slughorn’s party. “Gotta spell it out when it comes to me.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“Well, if that counts, then so does me asking you to the ball. Fourth year.”

“That does not count.”

“Does too.”

Hermione glared at him and he glared back, and then both broke into a grin. 

“Hermione Granger, will you go on -”

Hermione held her hand up, to interrupt him. “Wait! What if I wanted to ask you first?”

He sighed. “You’re barmy.” He leaned in and kissed her, briefly, “Though I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Only if it’s a yes from you.”

“Well, Ronald Weasley, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Perfect. Add that to the itinerary. Find your parents, then date.”

She smiled. “Wonderful.” And though the feeling of anxiety, the fear that she wouldn’t find her parents, was still bubbling inside of her, she had Ron by her side to reassure her. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
